Adventures of Strawberry Jam A Maggie Q And Dylan McDermott Fanfic
by nbayer2001
Summary: After an exhausting day of work, Maggie Q just wants to go to bed. But she can t help to think about this tension between her and her partner Dylan McDermott...


When I got home, I fell exhausted down on my couch. This day had been so tiring. We had been taking the kiss scenes of Jack and Beth….

*flashback*

„Aaand cut! Maggie bringt in a little more tension. Dylan won´t bite you" He had no idea. I could NOT bring in any more tension, because every time Dylan kissed me, or better say Jack kissed Beth there was this awkward tension between us. It felt like both of us were trying to do, say or play the wrong things, just to have the opportunity to kiss each other again. As a result of that, we didn´t even get 20 Minutes of this episode on tape today. And to that came, that the whole crew was talking about us. After our producer told us to bring a little more tension in and Jack had to kiss Beth in the kitchen, my feelings took control of me. We only had to kiss for about 7 seconds an not really impulsive, more gentle, but after 3 seconds i couldn´t hold it anymore. I put my arms around his neck and my tongue softly made its way around his. I don´t know how long this did go on. At some point we had to pull away in need to get some air and that was when the people around as got more visible for me. My bubble of feelings bursted, when one of them embarassed cleared his throat. With red cheaks I pulled away from Dylan, but that got difficult, realizing he had his hand on my butt, softly caressing it with his fingers. „I´m sorry", he said, suddenly pulling away his fingers and biting on his lip. „It´s okay", I whispered, my voice a lot darker and hoarser than I´d like it to be. I told myself, I could be getting sick, but in the end, I simply liked that kiss. A lot. Well okay I LOVED it. But that doesn´t explain my sadness, when he removed his hand from my butt. At lunch everybody was talking and laughing about that situation, we just kept telling them we were bringing in some more tension. When I walked out of the building this night, Dylan was standing near my car. „Maggie I´m not good for you", he told me with unsureness in his voice. „Why?", I pleaded, opening my car. „Well I´m a little bit exotic. I like strawberry jam." I didn´t understand what he wanted to tell me, but I saw he wanted me to wait for him to be ready and probably I had to be ready, too. I got in my car, the window open. He still was standing in Front of it. I didn´t know if i should say something, so I just responded „I like it with butter on bread, too" started my car and pulled out of the parking lot. Through my opened window I heard him mumble: „Not like that" But I didn´t worry much about it.

*flashback end*

Now I was sitting on my couch and blaming myself for not asking him more about his words. „Not like that" What did that mean? Deep in thoughts I poured me a glass of red wine. Slightly sipping on it I tried to figure out the meaning of Dylan´s words. Suddenly I jumped. It had knocked on the door. Who could that possibly be? Assuredly it just was a Photographer or some interviewer. I didn´t really pay attention to the figure standing in Front of me, after opening the door, until I heard a dark voice. „I didn´t really like you driving away so fast" That sentence almost gave me a heard attack. First it was Michael standing in the door then his shirt… out of 9 buttons the 3 first at the top of the shirt were unbuttoned and his voice got my heart to melt. When I didn´t answer after a while, he asked: „Can I come in?" „Yeah, Yeah, just sit down on the couch", I still was totally confused about his sudden appearing. When we both had sat down, I started talking: „We should talk". Dylan just answered: „Yeah we should." But I could tell he was thinking about something different and he wasn´t looking me right in the eye, too. „Dylan do you even hear me? What are you staring at?" He had to take some thime to get his things together, then he answered: „Your boobs. They look beautiful." That gave me the rest. I couldn´t hold it any longer. I bridged the gap between us and put my mouth on his. I kissed him rough and passionately this time. With my tongue I pleaded for entrance and when I got it, I tasted him more than I´d ever imagined. It may sound odd, but he tasted like strawberry jam. I crawled on his lap, and placed my legs around his waist. He kissed me hard and yearning. I was willing to give him the most passionful kiss he´d ever felt so I layed all my feelings in this one and only right kiss. It felt like it would be the only thing I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I needed no eating, drinking or sleeping as long as I could kiss this man. My kiss got too rough for him to stand me so we both fell on the couch. I lay on top of him and he already tried to button up my blouse our mouths sticking to each other. I had to smile the widest one I ever showed someone. That got him to break apart. „What is it?", he wanted to know, using the pausing kiss to unbutton my blouse and was now sucking on my neck, slowly going further down. I let out a small moan. From the absence of my answer he stopped. If I didn´t want this to end, I had to give him an answer. „Nothing. I just never thought of this to happen." Now Dylan had to smile, too. „Oh, it didn´t already happen." I didn´t really pay much attention to his words, I was more concentrating on pulling on his shirt and opening his trousers. Soon we both were complete nacked, me still laying on his trained chest. I directed my mouth to his lips, not without leaving plenty of kisses on his body on my way up. When I reached my target I kissed him harder, than I could remember of ever kissing someone. He kissed back, not knowing what this reaction made me feel. There was a fluttering in my stomach when I realized: He wanted ME. He kissed ME. He was naked below ME. But then I realized another thing. Dylan wasn´t there anymore. As long as I was in thoughts, he had slipped away from below me. Fear flashed trough me for a second. Maybe I was wrong. Did he even want this to happen? I couldn´t speculate more, a loud metallic bang crossed my thoughts. It was coming from the kitchen. What the hell was Dylan doing in the kitchen?! We just were about to have sex, we already were completly naked and he wanted to start cooking? Was he out of his mind? „What are you doing there Dylan?", I asked him confused. „Do you have Strawberry jam?", he wanted to know. Not even bothering to answer my question. That didn´t put me out of concept, I know men like him. It´s the ´bossy´ one. „In the fridge. In the first compartment on the left. Why do you want to eat now? I thought we both liked it.", I hold my mini-speech. „Calm down Maggs. I told you I like strawberry jam in a different way. And to that, I really liked it", he reassured me, opening the fridge. He had to look for a while, my fridge is a mess of vegetables, fruits and soya products. Finally I heard the fridge door closing. It seemded as if he had found the Strawberry Jam. „But please use a spoon to take the Jam out of the glass", I told him, „If you take it out with something else it could get moldy." „Oh,", Dylan grinned, „I don´t think you´ll be able to use it afterwards anyways." Still I had to wonder what he was up to. Still, we both had no clothes on, and when I saw this incredible man, walking towards me from the kitchen with a glass of Strawberry Jam in his hand, I couldn´t stay silent anymore. „Dylan what are you doing? I just wanna fuck you RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" He started smiling. „Oh Margaret Denise Quigley, you have no idea what you´re getting yourself into." By now he had reached the couch, put the jam on the table and was crawling onto me. He kissed me and I could feel him getting hard against my abdomen. He traced my side with his tongue, slowly tracing my figure with it. When he reached my belly, he took the glass from the table. Wait. He didn´t really want to put this on me? That only can be a dream. I knew someone who had done like… almost exactly the same thing. No. I didn´t want to think about him right now. My only purpose now was to concentrate on Dylan, who was drawing signs with the Strawberry jam on my belly. I had to let out a moan. I was too good, just like back then when… „No stop it Maggie", I brushed myself off, „You will enjoy this with DYLAN now, the man who is with you in that moment." I hadn´t even to stop myself thinking, Dylan handled that for me. It seemed, as if he had enough of putting the jam on my belly, because I had to inhale sharply, as he put some of it on my clitoris. I got even more heated, when he traced my vagina with his sticky fingers. „Oh god Dylan don´t do this to me just fuck me", I pleaded him. „Oooh I´m sure you want to experience this things, too", he murmured with a dark voice. And then, suddenly, he started licking the jam off. I let out a really, really loud moan this time. Why did he have to do this to me? I just wanted him NOW. I wanted him so hard I could barely breath. „I knew you would like it", Dylan giggled against my legs. I definitly couldn´t take this torture any longer. I pulled him up hard on his hairs, crashing his lips against mine. „Just do it", I commanded. He paused and wanted to know: „Do you have a condom?" That question caught me off guard. Since my last boyfriend, I didn´t buy them anymore. They weren´t necesarry for him, so now they weren´t necessary for me, too. „No I don´t use condoms anymore", I told Dylan, „I´m using the pill. If that´s okay with you." „Of course it is okay with me. As long as you don´t… you know." I could feel this going in the wrong direction, so I just took his faice in my hands and gave him a kiss, that was longing for more. He went with it and I could see, this would finally get both of us to where we wanted it to be. Dylan sticked his finger one last time in the Strawberry Jam, to put it on my nipples. Then he sucked it off. I breathed in. This was too good. When there was no jam left on my breasts, he licked on my belly. Then, of all sudden, Dylan entered me. It came so unexpected and hard, I had to scream. But it was no painful scream. It was a loud out of pure lust and hunger. Since I had been getting really wet, he had no problem slipping in and out of me. On top of myself, Dylan was moving in a slow rythm, moving for- and backwards. I felt myself getting close to an orgasm, and I saw him being in his last movements, too. The last time I pushed my waist higher, meeting his, colliding in the air. The last seconds of this night definitly were the best. My whole body tensed and at least, it exploded in a crash of feelings. Dylan hadn´t been so far yet, but after two or three more moves, I felt him coming to, his sperm floating my abdomen with lovingly warmth. I already had been exhausted before this, but now I felt like I was dead. As result of that, I fast drifted of to sleep, placed in a hot pair of arms, belonging to the perfect man.


End file.
